Journey of the FNG Roach
by ghost509
Summary: Roach is the FNG at base and this is his journey with TF141. I do not own Call of Duty. My beta reader was/is D353RT5TORM
1. News Good, bad and, terriable

I do not own Call of duty and I have a poll going on for this story. My beta reader for this is/was D353RT5TORM.

The entire journey started at the S.A.S base in Hereford, England. One specific room had contained two important men. One, sitting down, had a Mohawk, had a decent tan, was well built, his height about six feet, and in his early 30s to mid 40s. This man's name was John "Soap" Mactavish. Third in command of Task Force 141, the best handpicked group of warriors on the planet. Another guy, this one standing, was looking out the window, with smoke slowly drifting from his face. It was likely he was having a cigar. He was Caucasian, with dark brown hair obscured by a bonnie hat, a beard and moustache, and blue eyes that could tear a hole into your soul. He was standing at about six feet and one inch, with a similar build to Mactavish, and was in his early 40s to mid 50s, possibly even older. His name was Captain John Price and was the 2nd in command of Task Force 141.

"What do you got for me, Soap?" Price asked with a gruff voice, indicating he was getting old and had been smoking for the past 20 years… maybe even longer.

"Well I got good news, bad news, and terrible news," Soap replied with a Scottish accent.

"What's the good news?" Price asked, still staring outside to make sure the men were working.

"Well the U.S. has intel of a possible attack set by Russia, we have an atomic and/or nuclear bomb threat, and finally, we have the dead Imran Zakhaev's lap dog, Vladimir Makarov, on the loose and off the grid," Soap muttered with a tired voice.

"Just another day at the office," Price responded as it was the most simplest thing in the world. "And, the bad news?"

"Well, Shepherd is pulling four soldiers from the Army Rangers, one J-SOC unit, three Marines from U.S.M.C, four soldiers from the S.A.S, and himself to stay here and train or something. Oh yeah, getting two friendly Russians too. One of which we know, and the other Nikolai knows," Soap replied, opening a document that Shepherd had given to him.

"Right. And the terrible news?" Price asked with a sigh and a noticeable twitch in his right eye.

"Well it appears we're getting a new FNG sir. Call sign Roach," Soap uttered with his eyes widening while he was reading the lads profile.

"Right...what the hell kind of name is 'Roach,' eh? How'd a muppet like him pass selection?" Price asked remembering he had asked Soap the same thing when he was the FNG.

"Well it says the lad has about twenty purple hearts… damn. As for passing, he got a total time of 18.27 seconds in The Pit, not one civvie was hit, and all tangoes were taken down with a single head shot each. And all he used was a USP .45 and a G18!" Soap gasped with noticeable astonishment in his voice. He looked up to see Price look around with the same face expression. Shock.

"Bollocks," Price said. "How old is the lad?"

"Eighteen when he joined, but just turned twenty about ten months ago," Soap nodded, laughing at what he just read.

"What are you laughing at Soap?" Price asked with an expression that was a mix of surprise and confusion.

"Because it says that Shepherd practically begged the lad to join. Even to go as far as going on his knees to beg," Soap said while chuckling.

"Quiet, Soap," Price said while giggling a bit himself. "What's the lad's rank?"

"Sergeant," Soap stated.

"Well we might as well inform the men on the situation and get the rooms ready," Price said.

And with that they left the room to tell everyone and get everything set. They were extremely unaware of the laughs, cries, scares, and adventures ahead of them. They were looking forward to the future.


	2. Food fight's and cleaning

(I do not own Call of Duty. But I do own my OC's. Which are Wolf, Widow, and Amazon.)

Price and Soap looked outside to see if the soldiers were still training. When they didn't find a single soul outside, they checked the barracks. Soap checked the female barracks and Price the male barracks. Once again, not a soul. The female barracks was clean. As for the males', each room looked like a tornado had hit. Price made a mental note to have them clean ASAP. They met up outside at the Pit. Again, no one. There wasn't even anyone at the shooting range. After that they checked the rec room. Not a sign of anyone being in there, except for the TV being left on and showing Wild N Out. After watching it for a few seconds Soap turned it off. That left one place left to look.

The mess hall.

And if they weren't there, then everyone had gone AWOL or were hiding in order to scare Price and Soap. They went there only to stop at the door. Soap had put his ear on one of the doors in order to hear what was inside. He heard what sounded like fighting, and jumped back as something hit the door hard. Not enough to push it open, but it did make a loud sound. That meant one thing. Someone had started a food fight. Soap looked at Price, who gave a "let's get this over with" look and had Soap open the door.

They saw about one third of the Task Force 141 soldiers throwing food and the rest sitting at the far side of the mess hall, attempting to stay out of it. The food throwers were Meat, Royce, Chemo, Toad, Rocket, Driver, Rook, Zach, Hitman, Worm, Peasant, Ozone, Coma, Gator, Robot, and Poet. The smart ones trying to stay clean were Ghost, Nikolai, Scarecrow, Pharaoh, Pieces, Archer, Angel, Wolf, Widow, and Amazon.

Price and Soap looked at each other and sighed. They then played rock-paper-scissors to see who would stop this. Of, course this was one of the few things Soap always beat Price at. With Soap beating Price again, his rock crushing Price's scissors, he looked at Price with a cocky smile, as if he was saying "you never had a chance."

Price took his Desert Eagle from his belt and fired in the ceiling, stopping everyone in their place.  
But that didn't stop Royce from throwing food at Meat, hitting him in the face, knocking him off the table and down to the ground out of shock.

"What the bloody 'ELL is going on in here!?" Price yelled, clearly angry and annoyed at the scene before him.

Food was thrown almost everywhere. On the walls, floor, and somehow the ceiling. Toad was hiding behind an upturned table with Driver, Rook, Hitman, and Ozone. Meat was standing on a table trying to look big and bad. Chemo and Peasant were hiding underneath the table Meat was standing on, trying to hide and hit targets at the same time. Across from them was almost the exact same scene. Royce was standing on a table. Rocket and Worm under said table, just like Chemo and Peasant. Finally Zach, Coma, Gator, Poet and Robot hiding behind another upturned table.

"Uh… just a friendly argument," Meat uttered with a stupid grin after finally getting up from the floor and wiping his face of the food Royce had hit him with.

"Friendly? It looks like there's been a war in here. Tell the truth. What happened?" Soap asked after popping up from behind Price.

"We were arguing about who could win in a fight. Either Price, or Ghost and Soap. Meat's side was saying Ghost and Soap. And my side was saying Price," Royce answered, hoping that his side would get in less trouble.

"First of all, I would win. No contest. Second, Ghost, why didn't you do anything to stop this?" Price asked, looking at the Task Force Lieutenant. Ghost wasn't paying attention due to being in a trance.

"I want this mess cleaned up and everyone paying attention to what Soap and I are about to say," Price sighed.

_What news?_ The soldiers all thought. After about thirty minutes the mess hall was cleaned from top to bottom and all the soldiers were sitting at the tables, hoping the news wouldn't be that bad.

"What's the word, sir?" inquired Coma.

"Well first of all, I need all of you to clean the barracks. Whether the room is being used or not-" Price started.

"Why, sir?" Meat interrupted.

"I'm getting to that, Meat!" Price replied, annoyed. "The reason being is because Shepherd is bringing some extra muscle, if you will, to the base to stay here and train. Shepherd himself will be staying here."  
Everyone groaned.

"Why do we need extra muscle? Aren't we enough?" Royce complained.

"We're good but not that good. The Ultranationalists and Makarov are off the grid, we have a possible attack on the US set by Russia, and possible bomb threats. We need more soldiers and the one Shepherd's picked are supposed to be good. So stop whining and start cleaning," Price said, getting more annoyed by the second. And with that everyone left, groaning and asking each other what they think the new people will be like. Meat and Royce were the last so leave but Soap stopped them.

"Meat, Royce. Mind if we talk for a minute of two?" Soap asked. Meat and Royce looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and walked towards their captains.

"Sure. What's up Captain Mactavish?" asked Royce.

"Well we're getting a FNG next week. And, seeing that you guys don't have a roommate, were putting him with you," Soap stated only to receive a groan and irritated look from the two.

"Why with us?" Meat asked, clearly upset at the news.

"Because we're the captains and we say so. So go clean that dump-, I'm sorry, room of yours," Soap said getting impatient with their complaining. Meat and Royce then left, mumbling about how this was unfair, as if they were kids.

"I think they took that rather well," Soap commented, only to earn a smack in the back of the head from Price.

"Cut the chatter Soap. Come on, we need to prepare," Price ordered. And, with that they left to get everything ready for tomorrow, hoping that the new and old guys wouldn't tear each other apart


	3. Cleaning, screaming, and arrival news

The next few hours of cleaning seemed uneventful but in reality were full of amusing occurrences.

Widow and Amazon decided to help clean the rooms that weren't that messy, meaning Ghost's, Ozone's, and Scarecrow's. After that, they went to the firing range until dinner was served, trying to avoid the sexist jokes about cleaning that the guys were teasing them with

Some rooms were just plain terrible. Hitman's, Zach's, and Rocket's room were the worst. Not only was there enough garbage to fill a tank, but they found a family of mice in their closet. They managed to bring them outside but not without the rodents jumping on Rocket, getting into his clothes, and biting his arms and fingers. The poor man had to go see Doc and get some stiches and medicine.

Coma, Gator, and Wolf decided to throw their garbage inside Archer's, Toad's, and Poet's room when they left to get garbage bags. That started a garbage war between those six, and Chemo, Peasant, Driver, Rook, Angel, Pharaoh, Worm, and Nikolai joined the fun. Long story short, Price and Soap had to stop them by threatening to shoot them with a Taser at close range, and made them run ten laps when they finished.

Meat and Royce's room was the worst disaster anyone had ever seen. Food was piled on the desks and an unused bed. Some even was thrown on the walls and ceiling due to their "disagreements." Garbage was pushed in the closet and under the beds. Books and magazines of both the appropriate and inappropriate variety, and cases of CDs, DVDs, and video games were among the clutter. Meat and Royce decided to clean deeper in the closet. Minutes later everyone within five hundred feet of the room heard the grisliest scream anyone had ever heard. They all ran to the origin of the scream.

Meat and Royce's room

When everyone got there Price kicked down the door, Desert Eagle in hand and finger on the trigger. But what he saw was Royce, standing on the unused bed with a visibly shaking Meat in his arms.

What is it now?" Price asked while putting the Desert Eagle back in its holder. Meat and Royce didn't say anything. All Meat did was point a shaking finger at the closed closet door. Price gave them a look that said are you shitting me? and how old are you? He then ordered Ghost to go check it out, unsure of it himself. When Ghost opened the door and looked inside he screamed as loud as Meat and joined the two on the bed

"What? What's gotten you three so scared?" Price questioned, slightly disturbed yet intrigued. It must have been something in order to scare three soldiers that had seen combat and torture almost on a daily basis, especially one that was third in command and was tortured to almost the fullest extinct years ago.

"S-sir, there's a spider in there almost the same size as Meat's brain," Ghost stuttered while slapping Meat's head. Meat let out a yelp while giving Ghost a death glare.

"Must be pretty small then," joked Price as he walked towards the closet to check the spider situation. When he had opened it he wanted to scream/yell as well because the spider was the size of a grown man's hand, but he had a reputation to protect. He calmly stepped inside and slammed the door shut. Nobody heard or said anything for a few seconds. Then they all heard the sickening sound of a splat and looked as the door opened, with Price coming out looking a bit pale. "You're welcome," he said as he made his way out of the room and towards a bathroom in order to puke. Ghost, Royce, and Meat (who was still being carried by Royce) stepped off the bed in order to see the damage. They saw a pile of legs and blood. Ghost almost passed out and ran out the door to the bathroom to puke, the same one as Price. A few seconds later, he ran out at lightning speed and sprinted to another bathroom. The crowd looked inside and saw that the entire toilet was covered in a thick coat of vomit, evidently from Price.

Everyone else left after that. But there was still one question on Royce's mind.

"Why the hell am I still holding you?" he asked Meat, clearly confused

"Because I was scared, you care about me, and we were having a moment," Meat replied with a cheeky grin.

"Uh, no," And, with that Royce had dropped Meat on the floor face first and walked away.

"You're an asshole." Meat yelled

"And, you're a cheeky bastard," Royce responded, screaming and laughing as he walked towards the lunch room

Dinner was as usual. Talking, telling bad jokes, and telling Meat to shut the fuck up after about the third or fourth terrible excuse of a joke he would tell. All was normal, until Price got a call on his cell phone. Everyone strained to hear. "Hello, General Shepherd," Price greeted. Now this got everyone even more interested in the call. General Shepherd hardly called anyone at dinner, let alone from a cell phone. But all anyone could hear was Price "Yes, sir, MacTavish and I told them." Grumbling. "Yes, they took it quite well." More grumbling. "Yes, we cleaned all the barracks." Last instance of "OK, see you tomorrow, sir." And with that Price hung up, and before anyone could ask Price beat them to it. "Yes that was General Shepherd, and yes they will be here tomorrow. So I expect everyone to finish eating, shower up, and get some sleep. Because tomorrow is probably going to be hectic, from the looks of it." He had finished with giving everyone a look that said "got it? Minutes later everyone had finished and went to prepare for bed. Not without a conversation or two from taking place.

"What do you think the new guys are going to be like?" questioned Royce as he looked at the ceiling.

"I don't know man. I just hope none of them are pricks, because they think since they're younger that they're automatically better than us," Meat replied, just then coming out of the bathroom.

"Oh. You excited for the FNG?" Royce asked.

"Not really. I mean we never had to share a room with anyone else, we don't even know the guy's name, or what he's done. For all we know he could just be some rookie out of selection," Meat responded while sliding into his own bed.

"Well from what I overheard, General Shepherd came in person to offer him a place here. He's only done that with Captain Price and MacTavish," Royce commented while trying to get in a comfortable position to sleep in.

"Sounds hard to believe," Meat said, about to turn off the lights.

"Well I heard Captain MacTavish say it," Royce answered, about to go to bed.

"Okay. We'll check to see if that's the truth tomorrow. Goodnight Royce," Meat yawned, hitting the switch.

"Night Meat." And with that they both fell asleep.

"This still sounds like a bad idea," Soap muttered while staring at the celling.

"I know, Soap, but we can't do anything except go along with it," Price replied while cleaning his M1911, the only thing he did to take his mind off things.

"What if the new soldiers and the old ones don't get along?" Soap asked, sounding like a worried parent.

"Then we make them like each other," Price answered matter-of-factly while putting away his handgun.

"We can't use force for everything Price," Soap said while turning towards his long-time friend.

"That's where you're wrong Soap. I've learned that force is the answer to everything," Price said while turning off the light.

Whatever you say, old man," Soap teased while closing his eyes, only to be met with a punch to the gut, a slap to the face, and the sweet sensation of colliding with the ground.

"See, I've told you countless times not to call me old, and I wanted you to be quiet. I told you force was the answer to everything!" Price chuckled with a grin. Soap on the other hand struggled to get back up. He could sense Price's grin from the darkness.

"Good night Soap," Price mumbled while slipping under the covers.

"Good night Price," Soap tried to say back while standing up, getting under the covers, and going to sleep

The day ended with all the soldiers going to sleep, thinking/dreaming about the adventures ahead.


	4. New Arrivals and Thoughts

**Early Next Morning: 0530 hours.**

Price had woken up all the solders bright and early, in order to make sure everything was good to go. Some soldiers woke up without a problem. Others like Soap and Meat had to be woken up in a "special" way, to be either pushed out of bed or get a blowhorn in the ear. Others like Ghost no one dared to wake except for Price and Soap, because he would kill anyone that would wake him up besides those two. All the soldiers ate breakfast, got dressed, and made sure everything was in order. By the time they were done it was 0700 hours, and Price had them all stand outside in the barely bearable heat. They didn't have to wait long, because after ten minutes they saw a bus just over the horizon. It had taken the bus a few minutes in order to stop in front of the soldiers. When it came to a stop the doors had opened to reveal a Caucasian male in his early 50s, at least six feet tall, decently built, with gray hair and a gray moustache, cold blue eyes, and wearing the Kevlar U.S Army Combat Uniform. This man's rank and name was Lieutenant General Shepherd. He then walked out of the bus and walked up to Price and Soap.

"Gentlemen, nice to see you again," Shepherd greeted while giving each a handshake and smile.

"General Shepherd, nice to see you again as well," Soap responded while accepting the handshake. Price said nothing, he just accepted the handshake with a slight smirk.

"Now enough with the greetings, how about I show you the new muscle of Task Force 141," Shepherd said while walking towards the bus, and hitting the side of it once, much to the confusion of everyone. That was until a four men came walking out of the bus, all wearing Multicam uniforms and special ops gear common to Delta Force.

"Everyone allow me to introduce you the first four new soldiers of Task Force 141. J-SOC's Team Metal, First Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta," Shepherd said while gesturing to the four men. One was a Caucasian male with blue eyes, a moustache, was wearing sunglasses, at least six feet, was about in his early 40s, and was well built. The soldier standing to the left of him was also a Caucasian male with blue eyes, he was about 5'11 give or take a half an inch, had a good build, in about his late 30s, and wore a tactical baseball cap. Another soldier, standing to the right, was an African American male with black eyes, stood at about six feet, and was also in his late 30s. And finally the last soldier of the four stood behind the one in the middle. You couldn't tell anything about him, due to the fact he was wearing a helmet with goggles, and had a black balaclava covering from his nose to his chin.

"Their ranks and names are Master Sergeant Sandman, Sergeant First Class Truck, Sergeant First Class Grinch, and Derek "Frost" Westbrook." Shepherd told the rest, while gesturing to each soldier. Team Metal looked around the base and the other soldiers from their current positions.

"Glad you meet you lads. I'm Captain John Price, but please just call me Price," Price told them as he walked up to each and shook each of their hands.

"Glad to meet you Price, please call us by our callsigns," Sandman relied while accepting the handshake. When Price was done he had gone back to his squad while Team Metal walked to the left, waiting for the others on the bus. After that Shepherd had then banged on the bus, twice this time. And, this time four soldiers, wearing Army ACUs and Ranger Green plate carriers walked out of the bus and stood at the entrance, beside Shepherd.

The one in the middle was a African American male, with a decent built, in his late thirties, black eyes, and was six feet tall. The soldier to the right of him Caucasian male with blue eyes, in his late thirties, with a decent built, and was 5'11 feet tall. The soldier standing to his left was a Latino with green eyes, he stood at 5'11 and a half, with a decent built, and was in his late twenties. And finally, the soldier standing to the left of the African American was a Caucasian male in his mid twenties, with a decent built, brown eyes, and had a height of 5'10.

"Allow me to introduce Sergeant Foley, Corporal Jake Dunn, Private First Class Joseph Allen, and Private James Ramirez." Shepherd introduced. This time Soap was the one to walk up and shake each of there hands.

"Hello I'm Captain John 'Soap' Mactavish. But you can call me Soap, Mactavish, or Captain Mactavish. Welcome to the big leagues." Soap greeted.

"Hello I'm Sergeant Foley acting commander, of should I say ex acting commander of Hunter Two-One, 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment." Foley replied while shaking Soap's hand. "These are my best soldiers. Corporal Jake Dunn." Foley started to list off.

"Yo." Was Dunn's only reply.

"Private First Class Joseph Allen." Foley said next.

"Hello." Allen greeted while shaking Soap's hand.

"And, finally Private James Ramirez. He may be a private but he has the potential to go far." Foley had told and finished.

"It's an honor to be here and meet you Sir." Ramirez said while shaking Soap's hand and giving a small salute.

"It's a pleasure to have you here James. It's about time we get a soldier that shows respect." Soap told him, giving him a small salute in return, and walked back to Price's side. The four Rangers walked to where Team Metal was and waited for the introductions to be over with.

"Is Shepherd serious." Meat whispered to Royce, who was standing right beside him.

"Serious about what Meat?" Royce whispered back.

"How is he going to bring a Private and a Private First Class and have them join us." Meat told him.

"Relax Meat. They must be pretty good or have done something amazing in order to get here." Royce replied. Before Meat could say anything else Wolf had decided to join in.

"Will you two bloody imbecile's be quiet. Shepherd's about to bring out the next batch of newbs." Wolf told them in a angry whisper, instantly shutting them up. And, he was right because just as he finished Shepherd had then banged on the bus three times, letting the next group know to come out.

The next two to step out were obviously Russians, because Price, Nikolai, and Soap recognized one and Nikolai the other. The to the right of Shepherd was a Caucasian male, he was standing at 5'9 feet, ok built, a moustache, dark brown hair, black eyes, and in his late forties. The man left of Shepherd was also a Caucasian male, he was standing at six foot tall even, well built, brown hair, blue eyes, and was in his mid forties

"Gentlemen and ladies let me introduce to the new Russians on base. This is Sergeant Kamarov of the Loyalist's and Loyalist Commander Yuri." Shepherd introduced. As soon as he was done Price, Soap, and Nikolai came up to the two and greeted there old friends.

"Kamarov, nice to see you again." Soap greeted as he shook his old fiends hand. After him it was Price and then finally Nikolai.

"Yes my friends, it's great to you see you alive and well." Kamarov greeted back. After that Nikolai had greeted his other friend.

"Yuri my friend, it's great to see you again." Nikolai greeted while shaking his hand.

"Nikolai, the same to you." Yuri replied back. Everyone, but Shepherd was confused as they knew each other.

"You five know each other?" Widow had asked.

"Well me and Soap don't know this 'Yuri' person, but the three of us served alongside Kamarov a couple of times. He even helped us save Nikolai once and saved us a while ago." Price said, but then frowned at the memory of losing two of his friends. Or, so he thought. After the greetings the two Russians had gone over to the Army rangers and Metal Team. Then Shepherd had then banged on the bus four times, telling the next batch to come out. Two soldiers in S.A.S uniform had walked out, much to the confusion of Price and Soap. Intel said there were three. But anyway the one soldier standing left of Shepherd was a Caucasian male in his late thirties, he was standing at 5'7, brown hair, black eyes, and had a decent built. The one to the right of Shepherd was also a Caucasian male in his late thirties, green eyes, brownish blonde hair, stood at 5'8, and had a decent built.

"Everyone let me introduce you to Sergeant Wallcroft, Corporal Griffen, and Sergeant First Class G-." Shepherd stated, while gesturing to the soldiers, only to relieve that the third S.A.S hadn't gotten off the bus yet. With a sigh Shepherd went inside the bus. Everyone outside could here someone say 'I'm nervous' and Shepherd replied with 'I don't care, get out there'. Then Shepherd walked out, with a soldier right behind him. One that Soap, Nikolai, and Price had seen die on the bridge during the Imran Zakhaev incident. The new figure was a Caucasian male in his mid forties, green eyes, brown hair, good build, and was standing at six foot even.

"Now as I was saying this is Sergeant First Class G-." But he was interrupted by Price.

"No way. Gaz. I-It can't be." Price said shock, confusion, happiness, and a little bit freaked out in his voice.

"N-Nice to see you too Price. You too Soap and Nikolai." Gaz said, with a nervous chuckle and rubbing the back of his neck.

""But how?" Soap asked, the same emotions in his voice as Price. This had gotten the whole Task Force and some of the new recruits confused.

"Price, Soap, Nikolai do you three know this wanker?" Ghost asked.

"Yeah. Yeah we do, or I should say did." Nikolai replied.

"Mind telling us how?" Amazon asked.

"Do any of you know what happened on June 6, 2011." Price asked, while facing Gaz.

"Yeah it was the day you, Soap and other soldiers of the S.A.S and the U.S.M.C shut down the missiles that were launched by Imran Zakhaev. You guys stopped them and escaped. Only to be chased and cornered by him on a bridge. Several members on you team were killed by him, before Soap had killed him." Ghost said, already knowing and hearing this story before from Soap.

"Well, meet one of the soldiers that was supposedly killed by Zakhaev himself." Price explained wanting to cry in joy in his old friend being alive. But he had a reap to protect.

"WHAT?" Everyone but Soap, Price, Shepherd, Wallcroft, Griffen, and Nikolai asked and yelled in unison.

"Look we can have story time later. I would like to bring the final batch out sooner or later." Shepherd in a annoyed tone. Not wanting to upset him Price had gone back to Soap's side while the three S.A.S members walked to the other recruits. But not with our Soap waving and saying hi to Wallcroft and Griffen, a gesture they returned. After that was done Shepherd had then banged on the bus five times, telling the last batch to walk out. After that only two soldiers had walked out. Once again surprising Soap and Price, Intel said that there were also three. Anyway, the soldier to the left of Shepherd was a African American male in his mid thirties, with brown eyes, black hair, with a well built, and stood at 5'10. The other soldier right of Shepherd was also a African American male in his early forties, with black eyes and hair, was well built, and stood at six foot. Shepherd was about to introduce them but realized that the third one wasn't with them. With a frustrated sigh Shepherd had gone back on the bus to get the last guy. Everyone waited in silence, then they heard as a loud thump came from inside. Then Shepherd had walked out with another familiar face, one that was thought was killed on the bridge, the same with Gaz. The new figure was also a African American male in his early forties, with black hair and moustache, brown, decent build, and stood at six foot even.

"Now as I was saying. This is Lieutenant Vasquez, Sergeant Paul Jackson, and finally Staff Sergeant Gri-." Shepherd started but was interrupted by Soap.

"Griggs? What the hell is doing on here?" Soap asked, confused and happy.

"You know him too Soap?" Rook had questioned.

"Yeah. He was supposedly killed on the bridge, along with Gaz." Soap explained.

"Yeah, well it turns out those Russians were bad shots. I was hit in the shoulder and knocked out. I was picked up by some Loyalists after they air lifted you two. The some with Gaz." Griggs explained. "These two were in Ahvaz, Iran during the time when the nuclear warhead was set off. Shepherd sent units to all the crashed helicopter sites and found them. Vasquez was in a crashed helicopter, and Jackson was able to crawl out of it and a few feet away from it. Talk about a tough S.O.B." Griggs said while slapping Jackson on the back.

"Ok. Now that we have introductions out of the way, how about we get assigned to rooms and get ready for lunch." Shepherd suggested. Everyone agreed, and with that everybody went in the mess hall to eat, and the bus left. With everyone wondering what the next few days held in store.

**(Other side of the world. Firebase Phoenix, Afghanistan.)(1st p.o.v)(Thoughts)**

'So here I am. Firebase Phoenix, Afghanistan. About to be shipped off in a few days to the S.A.S base in Hereford England, in order to join Task Force 141. The greatest group of warriors on the planet. Am I nervous? Hell yeah. I mean I'm in my early twenties and the rest are in there late twenties to late fifties. I'll be the baby and the FNG. I don't know why I let myself be talked into it by Shepherd, but I did. I'll prove to them that I deserve to be there. Soldiers call me a 'human riot shield'. But most call me a roach. Hard to kill and sometimes harder to see. I'll prove that I deserve to be called that and belong to be with the or be the best of the best.' I thought as I got my gear ready for PT training. Getting excited and nervous for the days that are about to follow.


End file.
